It's Been A While
by dancegal121
Summary: Shane and Mitchie kept contact after Final Jam but then started to lose contact. Until they meet up again, things start to heat up. Ends Smitchie and Naitlyn. R&R. Co-authored by Tracy Evans.


**A/N: It's a Camp Rock fanfic. It takes place 10 years after Final Jam. BTW Tracy Evans proofread and edited this. She also wrote everything except the first part. She just wrote it for me. I gave her the idea and told her what to write.**

* * *

Mitchie and Shane were really close during the end of Final Jam 10 years ago. Then Mitchie had to focus on her school work so they couldn't talk much, and Shane had to work with Connect 3 to focus on their new sound, the one Shane camp up with during Camp Rock. They kept in touch for a while but then they started to talk less and less and then after about 4 years it stopped.

**10 years after Final Jam**

"We're done, we're done." Mitchie screamed after there college graduation.

"Yah, I know." Caitlyn, Mitchie's best friend since Camp Rock informed dully.

Mitchie had taken a course in music with Caitlyn. During High School, Caitlyn accidentally transferred to Mitchie's school. Then Mitchie tutored Caitlyn to get her grades up and then they both decided to go to the same college. Mitchie and Caitlyn decided to go to Starbucks to celebrate their graduation.

"Two caramel frappacinos please." Caitlyn said picking there favourite coffees.

"Coming right up," The waiter said optimistically.

"Now let's find a seat to sit in." Mitchie suggested.

"Sure," Caitlyn replied, but there were no seats available. Then they saw a young man about their age getting up and they went to see if they could take that table

"Excuse me, may we please take that table?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure, I'm done here and I've got to go see my band mates anyways." The man replied.

_I know that voice,_ Mitchie thought.

_Band mates, it all sounds so familiar. I think I may know this man. Who could it be?_

Mitchie was thinking hard about this then realized.

"Shane?" Mitchie blurted.

"Mitchie?" Shane asked in shock.

"I-I h-haven't s-seen y-you s-since F-Final J-Jam." Mitchie stuttered.

_Why am I nervous? Shane's my ex! But we never broke up!_ Mitchie debated in her head.

"Hey Shane," Caitlyn greeted.

"Hey, Caitlyn." Shane says while still staring at Mitchie.

"Here's my card, Mitchie. We should talk sometime. It's been a while. I should go soon. The guys aren't going to be so happy since I'm late."

"Yah, we should." Mitchie replied uneasily.

"Bye, Shane." Caitlyn says.

_Everyone keeps forgetting I'm still here!_

"Bye, See you soon." Mitchie says.

"C'mon Mitch let's sit down." Caitlyn suggested to Mitchie after Shane has left the room.

"It's sort of funny running into Shane isn't it." Mitchie said with a touch of uncertainty.

"You, know he likes you. Why didn't you guys keep in touch?" Caitlyn asked

"Well we kept in touch a lot during the first year but then it started becoming less and less because I had to focus on my school work and stuff and Shane had his band so it was hard." Mitchie elaborated after they got back to their apartment. **(A/N: They lived together since they went to school together.)**

* * *

When they settled after their run-in with Shane, Mitchie still couldn't focus on anything.

Caitlyn noticed this and decided to do something about it.

"Mitchie, you know you like him! Just ask him out for goodness sake's! This'll solve everything! Then you'll stop fidgeting and things can go back to normal!" Caitlyn was definitely pissed.

"Ok, but only because your my best friend, not because your advice is actually going to be helpful." Mitchie looked at Shane's card and dialed his number as they both burst out laughing.

"Hello? Shane? Yeah, it's me Mitchie. Can you come out to dinner with me?"

"You mean on a date?" Shane asked surprised.

"As a date? We don't have to call it that if you don't want to."

"It's ok, I'm fine with whatever we call it. Won't this be a little weird with our past?"

"Yeah, I know this is going to be awkward. Can I bring Caitlyn?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because she'll make me more comfortable."

"Sure, you can bring her but that'll make things even more awkward so I'll bring Nate. Besides, they used to be crushing on each other."

"Really? That's a great idea! Bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

"That was the best date of my life!" Mitchie exclaimed to Shane as soon as they were alone.

They left Nate and Caitlyn alone for Nate to ask Caitlyn to be his girlfriend.

"Same, babe, same," Shane said. "I'm so happy we're back together!"

"So, Caitlyn, did you have a good time?" Mitchie said in a fake voice, like she didn't know what was going on.

"Yeah! Mitchie, can I talk to you alone?" Caitlyn squealed.

"Sure," Mitchie replied as they walked around a corner.

"Oh my Gosh! Nate asked me out!" Caitlyn announced.

"Congratulations, Cait!" Mitchie said, faking again.

"You and Shane set us up, didnt' you? You guys played matchmaker!!"

"So, we did. At least your happy! That was the best double date ever!"

"Totally. Agreed!" Caitlyn concurred.

**20 Years after Final Jam**

Mitchie sighed happily.

"After all we went through during Camp Rock, we're finally married, husband!"

"Yeah, you got that damn right, wife!" Shane said as he prepared breakfast for Mitchie.

"This looks too beautiful to eat, Shane!"

"Just like you, babe, just like you."

Then, Nate, Caitlyn, and Jason came in.

Nate and Caitlyn were holding hands.

"I can't believe we're married!" Caitlyn exclaimed, still thinking reality was a dream.

"Well, believe it, my love!" Nate said.

"Now that everyone's a good mood, GROUP HUG!!" Jason, still single, shouted as he pulled all five of them together into a hug while the others groaned.

The five friends, to be more specific, two couples and one man, lived happily ever after together in healthy relationships full of love.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is.**


End file.
